Night of the Living Lawnmower II
I was driving home from work when I noticed a yard sale by this house. I'm a sucker for yard sales, so I got out of my car to see when they were selling. Nothing really interested me. They were selling some really mediocre stuff. Such as a VHS tape for Turtle Blood IV. Ugh, I thought I would never see that movie again. Before I was about to leave, the man who was holding the yard sale said he had a great offer. "What kind of offer?" I asked. "I'm selling a very special lawnmower... a cursed lawnmower." he explained to me. "Lawnmower? Cursed? What?" I said confused. "It's a living lawnmower, all right. It tried to kill me." he explained some more. "Look, I have no time for games. I better get going." I said to him. "No no no, the offer is great! I'm selling it for only 50 dollars!" he explained. "No thanks. I already have one." I said miffed. "I'll drop the price to $40!" he exclaimed. "No." I replied. "$30?" "No." "$20?" "No." "1 dollar!" "..." "Please. I need to get rid of it. Take it away from me!" said the man. "Fine. Put it in the back of my truck." I said to him while handing him the dollar. He put the lawnmower in the back of my truck, I went straight home. "Cursed" lawnmower? Psh. What a fool. I pulled up to my driveway, and noticed the lawn needed some cutting. Might as well take use of this "cursed" lawnmower. After cutting the lawn with it, I wanted to throw it in the garbage. It hardly worked. The blades were extremely rusty and hardly moved. Maybe that's what the seller meant when he said it was cursed. It's cursed by rust! I threw the thing in my garage and went to bed shortly there after. I was later woken up in the middle of the night. Someone was trying to break in my house. I went down into the garage with knife in hand. I could see him going through my tools. Before I sliced his neck, the lawnmower miraculously turned on. My cover was blown. The burglar saw me, and tried to run out. But the lawnmower cornered him. You know what happens next. Blood was squirting all over my face, and the burglar screamed like he was getting tortured in hell. A minute later, the lawnmower stopped cutting him up. I was so in shock. The lawnmower really is cursed, and I have a dead body with blood everywhere in my home. What am I going to do? Tell the police my lawnmower came to life at night, and killed the robber? They're not going to buy that. Tomorrow, I will dispose of the body and the lawnmower. I threw the lawnmower in the back of the truck, and I stored the body in a baseball carrying bag. I didn't go back to sleep, because I was too busy cleaning up all the blood. The next day, I went outside so I could ditch the lawnmower. But it wasn't there. I guess someone stole it. I don't know how how I'm going to work knowing that I have a dead body in my house. After I got off work, and dumped the body into a ditch in the woods. I returned home, and tried to go to sleep... "tried." As I was finally about to doze off, I heard it. The lawnmower. Followed by the loud shriek of a whimpering dog. NO. I ran outside, and the lawnmower wasn't there. What was there though, was the dead body of my neighbor's dog. I saw their house lights turned, and quickly ran back into my house. I need to get out of here. I need away from that lawnmower, and so I don't get arrested. I got some of my important things, and was just about to head out the door. The someone knocked on my door. My heart stopped when I opened it. It was the police. "Get on the ground!" The officer yelled at me. I got on the ground, and they handcuffed me. They threw me in the back of the police car with the car door still opened. The officers were looking at the dead dog body. Then... the noise. That dreadful killing noise. FROOOOOOOOOOoooom! The lawnmower. I yelled at the cops telling them to get out of there. They ignored me. Before they knew it, the lawnmower went behind them, and started slaughtering them. I started to cry, as I knew my life is now gone. I was sentenced to life in prison. I can hardly sleep in my cell at night. Not because my life is gone, but because every night... I hear that noise... It parks outside of the fence at night till dawn, taunting me. Category:Lawnny Category:Possessed Objects Category:Curses Category:Blood/Gore Category:Deaths Category:Law Inforcement Category:Locked-up